splashandbubblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Fighters’ On-Screen Appearances
List Non-Item Poké Balls appearing during the on-screen appearances of the majority of playable Pokémon, being thrown by * Pikachu: Emerges from a Poké Ball and emits sparks from its cheeks. * Pichu: Emerges from a Poké Ball and punches both fists in the air with joy before landing. * Raichu: Emerges from a Poké Ball and discharges some electricity. * Red: Throws out his first Pokémon, yelling “Go Squirtle!”, ”Go Ivysaur!”, or “Go Typhlosion!” * Green: Throws out her first Pokémon, yelling “Go Piplup!”, “Go Bayleef!“, or “Go Blaziken!” * Blue: Throws out his first Pokémon, yelling “Go Blastoise!”, “Go Electivire!”, or ”Go Arcanine!” * May: Throws out her first Pokémon, yelling “Go Mudkip!”, “Go Venusaur!”, or “Go Beautifly!” * Jigglypuff: Emerges from a Poké Ball, then does a short, bouncy dance. * Meowth: Emerges from a Poké Ball in a shower of coins. * Charizard: Emerges from a Poké Ball, then stomps. * Greninja: Emerges from a Poké Ball and does a ninja pose. * Sceptile: Emerges from a Poké Ball as a large swirl of leaves comes out and swirls around it. * Oshawott: Emerges from a Poké Ball and swings its shell. * Mewtwo: Teleports onto the stage using dark magic. * Mew: Floats down in a Psychic bubble. * Deoxys: A virus comes hurtling toward Earth and reveals Deoxys. * Lucario: Teleports on stage, floats for a second, gathers aura in its hands, then lands. * Darkrai: Comes out of a black portal. * Zoroark: Emerges from a Poké Ball before slashing once. * Keldeo: Gallops onto the battlefield. * Meloetta: Reveals itself from its invisibility and gets into a fighting pose. * Genesect: Unfolds itself. * Pangoro: Emerges from a Poké Ball and pounds its fists together. * Plusle: Emerges from a Poké Ball and raises its electric Pom-Poms in the air. * Minun: Emerges from a Poké Ball and raises its electric Pom-Poms in the air. * Gardevoir: Emerges from a Poké Ball and spreads its arms out. * Gallade: Emerges from a Poké Ball and whips out his blades. * Riolu: Emerges from a Poké Ball and shoots an Aura Sphere. * Eevee: Emerges from a Poké Ball and fluffs up its fur. * Snorlax: Emerges from a Poké Ball and yawns. * Hydreigon: Emerges from a Poké Ball and flaps its wings. * Machamp: Emerges from a Poké Ball and flexes its arms. * Tyrogue: Emerges from a Poké Ball and does a football pose. * Victini: Floats down and does a victory sign. * Hitmonlee: Emerges from a Poké Ball and does a Double Kick. * Magikarp: Emerges from a Poké Ball and splashes around. * Gourgeist: Emerges from a Poké Ball and flashes its holes. * Psyduck: Emerges from a Poké Ball and waddles around. * Entei: Shoots down in a volcanic eruption. * Raikou: Zips down in a bolt of lightning. * Suicune: Rides on a giant wave. * Unown: Comes down from a portal. * Dragonite: Emerges from a Poké Ball and stomps twice. * Munchlax: Emerges from a Poké Ball and burps loudly. * Abomasnow: Emerges from a Poké Ball and cuts down a tree. * Snivy: Emerges from a Poké Ball and slithers forward. * Mamoswine: Emerges from a Poké Ball and paws the ground. * Hippowdon: Emerges from a Poké Ball and shoots a geyser of sand. * Ursaring: Emerges from a Poké Ball and roars. * Buizel: Emerges from a Poké Ball and inflates its flotation sac. * Magneton: Emerges from a Poké Ball and uses Thunderbolt. * Audino: Emerges from a Poké Ball and does a ballet twirl. * Garbodor: Emerges from a Poké Ball. * Garchomp: Emerges from a Poké Ball and flies in a loop. * Rhydon: Emerges from a Poké Ball and kicks up dust as if getting ready to charge. * Gengar: Emerges from a Poké Ball and grins creepily. * Weavile: Emerges from a Poké Ball and slashes its claws. * Scizor: Emerges from a Poké Ball and snaps its pincers. * Jynx: Emerges from a Poké Ball and flicks her hair. * Braixen: Emerges from a Poké Ball and lights its branch. * Giovanni: Throws out his first Pokémon, yelling “Go Nidoqueen!”, “Go Persian!”, or “Go Nidoking!” * N: Throws out his first Pokémon, yelling “Go Vanilluxe!”, “Go Archeops!”, or “Go Klinklang!” * Cynthia: Throws out her first Pokémon, yelling “Go Spiritomb!”, “Go Gastrodon!”, or “Go Togekiss!” * Charmander: Emerges from a Poké Ball and waves its tail. * Metapod: Emerges from a Poké Ball and uses Harden. * Pidgeot: Emerges from a Poké Ball and uses Gust. * Wigglytuff: Emerges from a Poké Ball and releases several music notes from its mouth. * Venomoth: Emerges from a Poké Ball and releases poisonous dust. * Tyranitar: Emerges from a Poké Ball and roars. * Hitmonchan: Emerges from a Poké Ball and swings a few punches. * Magmar: Emerges from a Poké Ball and spews out flames. * Feraligatr: Emerges from a Poké Ball and chomps twice. * Pineco: Emerges from a Poké Ball and explodes. * Breloom: Emerges from a Poké Ball and uses Close Combat. * Nosepass: Emerges from a Poké Ball and turns toward north. * Altaria: Emerges from a Poké Ball releasing a bunch of clouds. * Turtwig: Emerges from a Poké Ball and pops out of its shell. * Infernape: Emerges from a Poké Ball and lights its fists on fire. * Leavanny: Emerges from a Poké Ball and sews a dress. * Zorua: Emerges from a Poké Ball and turns into a Groudon before turning back. * Stunfisk: * Mienshao: * Durant: * Scyther: Category:Fighters Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:On-Screen Appearances Category:Female characters Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Females